Kool-aid DealersKevDan Oneshot
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: Made for a friend on Discord, hope you like it, Suakapie!


Two figures stood poised in the shadows, their faces hidden by the darkness as a young man approached them. One wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers. He had brown hair and green eyes with light bags from lack of sleep or drug other wore a white button up shirt tucked into white shorts and a pair of white boots. He had blonde hair and blue eyes which had a sinister tint to them. They were side by side at a rendezvous point where they were meeting one of the brunette's clients. The blue eyed male was strumming his violin as the client stood there and spoke to them.

"H-hello, Dirty Kevin." the boy spoke cautiously as the brunette now known as 'Kevin' stepped forward, "Do you have my money?" Kevin asked the young druggie and said boy backed away nervously, "I-I know I told you I'd have it today, but my landlord just raised my rent and I'm a little short-" The most terrifying moment occurred when the blonde man purposely struck a wrong cord at this information, stifling a string or two on his instrument and loosening them a bit. "!" the client jumped back as the blonde put his violin away and finally spoke in a somewhat cheery and deep voice, "Well well little fella," he spoke intimidatingly, "that's just too bad. Kevin specifically gave you from the fifth of last month to now to pay what you owe him…"

"Daniel, hold him but don't hurt him… _yet_." Kevin's voice was Daniel's law by now and the blonde did as told. Kevin got in the client's face, "How much have you got of the payment?" is all he asked. The boy swallowed hard and shook nervously, "I-I'm missing 20%" he said and Kevin swiped the guys wallet. "I meant on you, dumbass." he said as he sifted and found $21.18, "You're beyond 20% short… Daniel," Kevin turned to the blonde cultist as he threw the wallet in the client's face, "cut him up a bit as a warning"

Daniel smiled menacingly and pulled out his jagged blade, cutting the oor client up. "Enough" the blonde froze at this and held the blade to his side as Kevin said, "you have 24 hours to pay up, or Daniel here'll sacrifice you to his god." when the boy nodded rapidly, Daniel let him go. He grabbed his wallet and ran. The cultist walked over to Kevin as the brunette stuffed the cash into his hoodie pocket.

"What now, Kev?" he asked the other as they started walking home. Kevin smirked but kept his gaze away from Daniel, "you'll see at home" While Daniel hated to wait for things, he knew Kevin's surprises were worth it. They soon arrived at an apartment complex and took the elevator up to the penthouse. Daniel was about to ask what he was waiting for, but as soon as he turned around Kevin pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Daniel's eyes widened for a moment before closing as he returned the kiss deeply. The moment Kevin pulled back Daniel stood frozen a moment, "sweet Zeemug…" is all he said as the other licked his lips chuckling, "no types of god here, Danny-boy~ only demons" the brunette spoke in a lustful tone as he effortlessly picked up his lover and hauled him into the bedroom. He then dropped Daniel onto the bed and grabbed a few things: ropes, handcuffs, a ball gag and a blindfold. "Position Dan" is all the man said and the blonde obliged, "good boy, so obedient…" Kevin cuffed Daniel's hands to one of the headboard posts, then used the ropes to tie his legs apart. Approaching the head of the bed, Kevin tightened the blindfold in his hands before tying it in place over the cultist's eyes. He applied the ball gag and stepped back to admire his work.

"Oh, how clumsy of me… I forgot to undress you before tying you up" he said and started by taking off the other's shoes, "I'll have to remedy that" he began to take off each individual piece of clothing and toss them haphazardly onto the floor. He stopped at the pair of briefs the blonde always wore, chuckling at the non-masculine article of clothing he made Daniel wear since they first got together, "Even after all this time, you still do as I say without a second thought?" a nod was the response he received from the bound man and he chuckled.

The brunette hovered over his lover, leaning down and biting his neck which drew a moan through the gag. Kevin revelled in the sound he drew from the other and stripped himself down. He stroked himself slowly with a lubed up hand as he gripped Daniel's thigh, listening to the pleased noises his lover made. "Damn Daniel," Kevin joked, "I'm dirtying you… what would those church guys think of one of their priests being _soiled_ like this~?" of course he'd have to bring up the cult leader's work life… typical. Too bad he couldn't answer, for two reasons: the ball gag and the fact Kevin just rammed into his unprepared ass.

Even behind the blindfold, Daniel was seeing stars. The brunette knew all his spots from the several times they've done this and never took it easy on him… luckily that's how Daniel liked it. The drug dealer wasted no time in pounding into the blonde, making the latter scream into the gag as he arched his back, writhing with pleasure. "You like that, Danny?" Kevin found himself taunting the man beneath him further, "you like my fat cock pounding into you?" he removed the gag, "let's hear that filthy mouth of yours, Danny-boy~"

Daniel panted and moaned loudly as the gag was removed, "K-Kevin!" he cried out, "H-harder, faster, please!" Kevin smirked deviously and obliged, driving them close to the edge within minutes. Soon enough, both boys saw white and came in unison.

After freeing Daniel of his binds and blindfold, Kevin slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and ordered them a pizza for dinner. They dressed and ate happily before cuddling on the couch with a movie playing, Daniel eventually falling asleep and Kevin holding him close. The brunette smiled and whispered softly, "I love you, sleep well…"

END


End file.
